Calendrier d'Halloween - 2018
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Du Premier Octobre à Halloween: un drabble par jour pendant tout le mois d'octobre, selon une liste de thèmes précis. Inspiré par le challenge Ink'Tober.
1. Points de suture

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je lance une nouvelle série de drabbles, inspirés par le challenge du Ink'Tober. Le concept est donc le suivant: chaque jour, pendant tout le mois d'octobre, je posterai un texte sur un thème tirée de la liste Guy'Inktober, par l'artiste GuyMauve ( tratyug sur Instagram). J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !7**

 **X**

 **Premier octobre : Points de suture (100 mots)**

Avec fascination, il regarde dans la glace. Il y voit un visage couturé. Il fixe la cicatrice boursouflée qui traverse la moitié de la face. Il l'effleure du bout des doigts, comme une caresse sur le corps d'un amant.

Ses doigts courent sur les brûlures profondes comme des cratères, et volent sur les cassures lézardant le nez.

Et il observe.

Il observe de son seul œil le reflet dévasté dans le miroir. Il jubile de voir Maugrey avec un trou sombre au milieu du visage. Et il compte les points de suture comme on compte les étoiles. Et Barty rit.

 **A demain !**


	2. Médusa

**Deux octobre: Médusa (200 mots)**

La fenêtre est ouverte, et une bourrasque secoue les rideaux de soie. Et Drago attend. À minuit, il osera.

Promis. À minuit.

Et le temps passe, et le tic-tac de l'horloge se répète inlassablement. Drago voudrait le stopper, mais il est déjà trop tard.

Les douze coups résonnent gravement dans la chambre. L'adolescent frissonne, et ses cheveux si clairs semblent blancs dans la lueur de la lune croissante. Ou alors c'est qu'on a retiré toutes les couleurs du monde.

Il est minuit.

Et il ose. Ses doigts tremblent quand il attrape la manche de son pyjama. Et il gémit de douleur quand il tire le tissu d'un coup sec.

Sous la lueur enchanteresse de la lune, il observe avec effroi le crâne grimaçant qui se découpe sur sa peau trop pâle. Et ce serpent aussi sombre que la nuit, et qui le tourmente sans pitié, il semble l'observer.

Pétrifié par une étrange fièvre glacée, Drago fixe l'immonde dessin noir qui détruit sa chair.

Et il croit entendre un rire, qui se pert dans le lointain quand le vent se met à souffler plus fort.

Sous sa peau blanche, elle s'est gravée. Sous sa peau blanche et écorchée, Médusa s'est glissée.

 **A demain !**


	3. Sorcière automnale

**Trois octobre: Sorcière automnale (100 mots)**

Les photos brûlent et s'effritent comme du papier à musique. La fumée lourde caresse le visage trop pâle de Severus, et il entend presque son rire dans les crépitements des flammes.

Et vite, si vite, les images fondent sous la chaleur.  
Et violemment, si violemment, les cheveux roux s'embrasent et les yeux verts se calcinent.

Que du vent, que du vent la belle sorcière.  
Et dans la glace, ils s'enlacent, le croque-mitaine et la sorcière automnale.  
Et dans le reflet onirique, ils rient, le corbeau solitaire et la feuille de rouille qui flambe.  
Et dans le miroir dansent les carcasses.

 **A demain !**


	4. Oracle

**Quatre Octobre: Oracle (200 mots)**

Peter rit. Ils avaient tous été si aveugles, si crédules. Il les avait tous doublé.  
D'un coup, plus de James, plus de Sirius, plus de Remus ni de Lily, plus rien. Plus de Maraudeurs.

C'en était fini du pauvre petit Peter, si maladroit, si inutile, si faible.  
Disparu, le petit Peter qui restait en arrière, qui subissait sans broncher la condescendance et la pitié de ses amis.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Peter Pettigrow, fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si loyal à la cause, si méritant. Il serait un jour remercié pour sa dévotion, il en était certain.

Plus de Maraudeurs. Plus qu'une servilité enivrante. Plus que le goût de la victoire à savourer, plus que le pouvoir à déguster sur un plateau.

Peter rit. Il avait gagné. Il les avait tous écrasé, misérables insectes.

Peter se prosternerait avec joie aux pieds de son Maître, parce qu'il était l'oracle, le prophète, le roi.

Peter porterait avec fierté la Marque des Ténèbres. Il serait fier d'être marqué, non pas comme du bétail, mais comme un élu, choisi par son Maître si puissant, si clairvoyant.

Peter ramperait sans honte, parce qu'il n'y avait que Voldemort pour lui offrir un futur.

 **A demain !**


	5. Tous ces yeux

**Cinq Octobre : Tous ces yeux... (300 mots)**

Tous ces yeux... Tous ces yeux, ils fixaient Barty. Ça lui faisait peur, et les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, ou bien mettre ses mains sur ses yeux, mais il était attaché.

Il se mit à trembler. Il lui semblait que les chaînes autour de ses poignets se resserraient sans cesse et c'était comme si une fumée noirâtre lui envahissait les poumons, tant il suffoquait.

Il gémit, et secoua la tête. Qu'on chasse tous ces yeux ! Qu'on les fasse partir ! Il ne voulait plus voir les œillades assassines des spectateurs, les expressions avides des journalistes, et le visage détruit de sa mère. Il ne voulait plus voir la mort valser au-dessus de lui.

Barty tourna son regard vers son père, et silencieusement il le supplia de le sauver, de balayer tous ces yeux qui venaient brûler son visage et arracher sa chair. Il voulait tant que son père l'aide, qu'il fasse partir tous ces yeux, et tous ces monstres qui l'entouraient.

Et encore ces yeux qui le transperçaient de part en part.

Barty hurla quand les Détraqueurs entrèrent dans le tribunal, et il pria pour sortir de ce cauchemar, il pleura pour que son père vienne chasser les yeux qui le fixaient, comme il chassait les monstres sous son lit quand il était enfant.

Mais Bartemius ne vint pas, il ne le rassura pas, il le laissa seul dans le noir. Barty sanglota de désespoir.

Et la délibération du tribunal pris fin.

Alors Barty rejeta la tête en arrière, comme si son cou s'était brisé, et il cria et pleura, pendant que les Détraqueurs l'empoignaient. Et un murmure funeste l'accompagna quand il quitta le tribunal, s'accrochant à ses pieds nus et sales qui butaient sur le marbre froid.

 _« Coupable. »_

 **A demain !**


	6. Faucheuse

**Six Octobre: Faucheuse (300 mots)**

 _La Faucheuse, la Faucheuse, elle te casse les côtes, elle te coupe les doigts_

La gamine Weasley hurla quand les os de son bras cédèrent, et Alecto se délecta des sanglots lours qui soulevaient sa poitrine fine. C'était facile, si facile de détruite cette petite brebis arrogante qui avait cru pouvoir se rebeller. C'était si drôle de la voir finir dans la gueule du loup, cette mignonne poupée à la crinière de feu.

 _La Faucheuse, la Faucheuse, elle te lance un Doloris, elle te pend au plafond_

Cette Sang-De-Bourbe d'Abbot s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Même pas le temps pour elle de crier.

Et Alecto regarda avec excitation les rigoles rouges si impures qui tâchèrent son joli minois digne d'une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Un coup de pied, le corps inerte roula, dévoilant le visage de cette fille encore enfant.

Il était si beau son visage, si gracile, si pâle, si mort.

 _La Faucheuse, la Faucheuse, elle t'arrache les ongles, elle t'écorche le visage_

Le sang gicla, et Londubat attrapa sa mâchoire à deux mains, s'effondrant par terre. Celui-là était plus coriace que les autres, persuader de pouvoir jouer au héros. Mais Alecto savait, elle le briserait aussi, comme elle avait brisé tous les autres. Ces gamins si répugnants ne faisaient pas les fiers bien longtemps quand ils goûtaient à ses maléfices. Et d'un simple tour de magie, le petit chevalier impertinent irait rejoindre ses parents.

 _La Faucheuse, la Faucheuse, elle fait trois p'tits tours et puis s'en va_

Finalement fatiguée, Alecto quitta les cachots de Poudlard, laissant derrière elle ses jouets cassés.

Et la Faucheuse les ramassa, gisant sur le sol décoré de sang. Et la Faucheuse les emporta tous les trois, la petite poupée, la jolie princesse et le gentil chevalier.

 **A demain !**


	7. Nécromancien

**Sept Octobre: Nécromancien (300 mots)**

Les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant des pupilles dilatées, d'un émeraude pur, malgré le voile opaque qui flottait devant le regard avec langueur.

Une si sublime coquille vide.

Les cheveux roux encadraient gracieusement le visage pâle comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Une boucle taquine vint effleurer le nez retroussé et piqué de tâches de rousseur.

De ses longs doigts osseux, il caressa religieusement les lèvres pleines et roses, puis, plus haut, les pommettes rondes.

Sa création était parfaite. Il sourit, et se pencha vers la jeune femme, aux yeux grands ouverts, mais complètement inerte.

Et, avec une étrange tendresse, il l'embrassa, arrachant de ses lèvres son goût si sucré.

Merlin, sa création était divine. Si parfaite.

Bien sûr, sa peau était presque trop fraîche, et son regard restait désespérément vide. Bien sûr, ses ongles avaient une couleur presque bleutée. Bien sûr, sa respiration était si lente qu'on la savait artificielle. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce n'était que la première étape. De cette délicieuse enveloppe de chair et de sang, il la ferait revivre. Il lui offrirait sur un plateau d'argent une nouvelle vie, fabriquée de toutes pièces par lui-même, son créateur.

Créateur. Quel mot savoureux.

Le nécromancien ferma les yeux, laissant fondre sur sa langue le piquant de la victoire.

Severus avait écrasé la Mort.  
Bientôt, il serait le maître du monde. Et il la ferait reine, sa douce Lily.

L'homme soupira de satisfaction, goûtant encore et encore au parfum enivrant de sa si parfaite création, croquant encore et encore sa peau de porcelaine, se noyant sans cesse dans ces émeraudes qui bientôt se mettaient à briller d'amour pour lui.

Oui, bientôt, il y aurait une âme à chérir dans ce corps creux.

Et alors Severus serait le roi du monde, et sa Lily adorée ne pourrait que l'aimer.

 **A demain !**


	8. Sirène

**Huit Octobre: Sirène (400 mots)**

Un jour, Evan Rosier tomba amoureux. Ça le frappa d'un coup, alors qu'il marchait aux abords d'un lac, un soir d'été.

Dès qu'il la vit, il rêva de passer ses doigts dans les belles boucles sombre, qu'il imaginait des plus soyeuses. Il rêva d'embrasser les joues rosées de cette jolie demoiselle, dont il ne savait rien, pas même le nom.

Alors Evan l'observa, cette jeune fille qui se prélassait au bord de l'eau. Il fini même par l'appeler Sirène, tant elle était belle dans la lumière du soir qui illuminait le lac où elle trempait ses petits pieds nus.

Sirène devint la muse d'Evan, il ne vivait plus que dans l'espoir de croiser sa silhouette fine illuminée par le soleil, enlacé par la moiteur chaude d'une attente insoutenable. Ou alors était-ce la proximité du lac qui faisait perler des gouttes sur sa peau ?

Et puis un jour, il s'approcha, d'une démarche presque maladroite, comme on s'avance dans la lumière aveuglante.

Cette fois-là, encore plus que les autres, elle était magnifique.

Et son rire aussi sembla magnifique aux oreilles d'Evan, même quand elle commença à se moquer de sa robe de sorcier et de la baguette qu'il tenait à la main, qu'elle qualifia de « bout de bois ridicule ».

Evan cru se noyer. Sirène, sa précieuse muse, était une vulgaire moldue. Elle n'était qu'un de ces misérables insectes qu'il écrasait sans remords sous la bannière du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Cette si belle créature n'était que sang souillé et chair contaminée.

Les mains d'Evan commencèrent à trembler. Et Sirène riait toujours, et même dans la moquerie elle resplendissait.

Il l'aimait. Pourtant elle n'était rien, rien qu'un parasite qu'il fallait exterminer.

Mais Evan était amoureux. Et ses mains tremblaient.

Et tremblaient encore quand elles se mirent à serrer le cou gracile de Sirène. Mais même là, même en entendant ses supplications étouffées, même quand les larmes de la jeune fille virent tâcher ses mains, Evan fut incapable de se stopper. Le pourpre qui grandissait sur la peau pâle accrochait son regard, et ses doigts ne pouvaient plus s'arracher à cet épiderme si doux.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand le corps fragile de la jeune fille s'effondra dans ses bras avec mollesse.

Et alors, Evan pleura. Il pleura longtemps sur le cadavre encore si beau pourtant. Il pleura Sirène, sa Sirène, qui n'avait eu pour seul crime que son absence de magie.

 **A demain !**


	9. Rivières pourpres

**Neuf Octobre: Rivières Pourpres ( 200 mots)**

Un ballon roula sur le parquet. La pluie battait les carreaux, et il faisait sombre dans sa chambre.

Ses petits doigts plongèrent dans le rouge, et avec maladresse, ils vinrent tracer de longs traits carmins sur le blanc. On aurait dit des rivières pourpres sur une grande toile de maître.

Il pensa que sa mère ne serait pas contente de voir son haut tâché. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès.

Le rouge s'étendait de plus en plus sur le blanc, et le petit garçon commençait à perdre des couleurs.  
Il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser entrer ce gros chien. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air gentil. Et puis, Remus n'allait le laisser dehors, alors qu'il pleuvait et que c'était la nuit !

Mais le chien lui avait vraiment fait mal quand il l'avait mordu, et en plus il l'avait laissé tout seul.

Oh, les draps étaient complètement rouges maintenant. Sa maman n'allait vraiment pas être contente. Et il avait de plus en plus mal.  
Remus se mit à pleurer.

Au dehors, Fenrir hurla à la lune, et, de contentement, fit racler ses puissantes griffes contre le sol humide de pluie et d'un peu de sang.

 **A demain !**


	10. Démon

**Dix Octobre: Démon (100 mots)**

« Cet enfant est un démon ! »

Tom se boucha les oreilles et se replia sur lui-même, au point que ses genoux, à peine couverts par son short en toile rêche, lui rentrent dans le ventre. Caché entre le mur gris et la chaudière rouillée du réfectoire, il aurait voulu s'enfuir, loin, si loin que les voix de Bradley, le cuisinier, et Miss Clark, l'institutrice, ne pourraient pas le rattraper.

Mais en 4 ans à l'orphelinat, personne n'était jamais venu le chercher.  
Peut-être que Miss Clark avait raison alors. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment démoniaque.

Tom se mit à pleurer.

 **A demain !**


	11. Sorcière lunaire

**Onze Octobre: Sorcière lunaire (200 mots)**

La lune, brillante comme un joyau, déverse sa brume laiteuse sur les deux corps alanguis, sur les courbes délicieuses de Bellatrix, et sur les muscles épais de Rodolphus.

L'homme attrape les poignets de sa compagne, et les porte à son visage. Les rayons blancs se reflètent sur le bracelet en argent comme sur un miroir de marbre, et le bijou laisse échapper un doux carillon, qui se répercute et se déforme en frappant les murs.

Elle a des mains d'enfant, Bellatrix, des mains pâles, avec des ongles tout ronds, et des doigts fins, et beaux, tous ornés de bagues clinquantes.

Rodolphus aime les mains de Bellatrix. Souvent, il les recouvre de ses grandes paumes, et les serre pour les réchauffer. Parfois aussi, il joue avec l'alliance qui décore l'annulaire.

Et il embrasse les mains graciles, et ses lèvres se gorgent du liquide carmin qui perle dessus.  
Il goûte la peau blanche, et savoure le parfum métallique qui explose sur sa langue.

Sa femme laisse échapper un rire cristallin. Alors Rodolphus se rapproche, et il l'embrasse encore et encore la belle sorcière lunaire, et il déverse dans la gorge de Bellatrix le sang dont ses mains d'enfant lui ont fait offrande.

 **A demain !**


	12. Insectes

**Douze Octobre: Insectes (200 mots)**

« Tu n'es qu'un insecte, un nuisible dont il faut se débarrasser. »

Macnair s'approche avec nonchalance du Mangemort cloué au mur par un maléfice de son cru, et ricane de le voir si faible, cet arrogant à la langue de vipère.

« Tu es un insecte, belle gueule. Et moi, les insectes, je les écrases. »

Le bourreau ricane, ses doigts passent et repassent sur la joue râpeuse de l'autre homme, et il sent les frissons qui parcourent l'échine brisée de froid. Il se penche en avant, et chuchote à son oreille, caressant sa peau de son souffle brûlant.

« D'abord, je vais écorcher ton beau visage – tu l'aime tant – puis j'occuperais de cette bouche qui crache de vilaines choses. »

Le prisonnier ferme les yeux. Déjà il sait qu'il est trop tard.

« Ça se saura, Macnair. Les autres me vengeront. »

Walden se recule, et fait la moue. Il gifle l'entravé. Puis il rit de voir la tête cogner contre le mur.

« Oh mais oui, on saura ta mort, on saura que tu t'es fait écrasé. Mais moi, je m'en sortirais, petit insecte. Après tout, un accident, c'est si vite arrivé. Pas vrai, Scabior ? »

 **A demain !**


	13. Succube

**Treize Octobre: Succube (200 mots)**

« Alors c'est donc vrai, un succube est apparu dans le camp de la Lumière. »

Voldemort ricana, son regard carmin se fixant sur le visage juvénile en face de lui. Un succube, un démon dévastateur né sous la bannière du péché de la chair, dans les rangs de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Que le destin faisait bien les choses.

D'autant que ce garçon là était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, avec son air affreusement innocent et ses grands yeux presque luminescents. Oh oui, cette créature était belle à se damner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège orné par ce qui semblait être des os, puis il glissa vers le jeune homme, et siffla en fourchelangue la promesse d'un pouvoir éternel.

Le garçon sourit, et ordonna la tête de Dumbledore, en échange d'un règne aux côtés de l'homme reptilien, qui jura immédiatement d'offrir au jeune succube ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent.

Puis Voldemort siffla de nouveau, et le jeune succube regarda avec ravissement l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, aussi flamboyante et profonde que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front.

« Désormais, tu m'appartient, Harry Potter. »

 **A demain !**


	14. Alchimiste

**Quatorze Octobre: Alchimiste (200 mots)**

Tom feuilleta avec fébrilité le vieux volume poussiéreux posé sur le pupitre au dessus duquel il était penché depuis plusieurs heures. Il touchait au but, il le sentait, il allait trouver !

Et soudainement, sa main s'arrêta sur une page jaunie couverte de runes serrées. Là, au milieu des symboles anciens, quasiment caché par les amas d'encre noire, il y avait ce mot. Horcruxe.

Il cligna des yeux, presque abasourdi d''obtenir enfin des résultats probants dans ses recherches. Bien qu'il ne cherchait à la base qu'à découvrir la façon dont Nicolas Flamel avait pu créer la Pierre Philosophale, ce qu'il avait finalement trouvé était encore plus intéressant.

Un Horcruxe. Un morceau de son âme, détaché de son enveloppe charnelle pour lui assurer la vie éternelle. Jedusor frissonna d'anticipation. Il tenait un si grand pouvoir entre ses mains !

Les lèvres pâles du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux. Il avait gagné, contre ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, contre les limites de la Magie, contre le Temps, contre tout et tous.

Il avait gagné, et désormais, rien n'arrêterait Lord Voldemort.

En voulant percer les secrets du vieil alchimiste, Tom avait trouvé les clés pour devenir le Maître de la Mort.

 **A demain !**


	15. Potions

**Quinze Octobre: Potions (100 mots)**

Pour Severus, les potions, c'était s'en sortir.

D'abord dans sa petite enfance, quand sa mère en fabriquait en cachette pour les revendre – illégalement – aux voisins moldus de Carbone-Les-Mines. Parce qu'Eileen devait bien nourrir son fils.

Et maintenant qu'il était adolescent, c'était la même rengaine à chaque fois qu'il revenait des deux mois d'été passés à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Du Poussos pour réparer les côtés cassées, de la Sommeil sans Rêve pour oublier la violence qui régnait chez lui, des fioles entières d'anti-douleur contre la brûlure des cicatrices laissées par la ceinture.

Les potions, c'était une question de survie.

 **A demain !**


	16. Bleus

**Seize Octobre: Bleus (300 mots)**

Severus n'avait trop jamais compris pourquoi dans le langage courant les « bleus » désignaient les ecchymoses. Des contusions pouvaient très bien être violettes, jaunes ou vertes, voir même noires. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, ses bras se retrouvant toujours constellés de traces plus ou moins estompées, selon leur ancienneté et l'humeur de Tobias au moment où il tapait – les marques mettant toujours plus de temps à partir quand il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Mais de toute façon, que Tobias soit en colère ou non, les bleus apparaissaient toujours – il aimait trop voir Severus se plier sous ses coups de poings ou de pied pour restreindre sa violence. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait un jour à se sentir coupable. Qui se préoccuperait d'un monstre comme son fils ?

Severus avait aussi des cicatrices, mais pas beaucoup sur les bras. Il y en avait bien plus dans son dos – parce que Tobias ne voulait pas qu'on les voit, il frappait là où les vêtements pouvaient cacher les marques laissées par sa ceinture.

C'était aussi pour ça que le visage de Severus était toujours épargné, du moins depuis son entrée à Poudlard – dans sa petite enfance, le jeune Snape avait plusieurs fois reçu le poing de son père dans la figure, en témoignait son nez tordu.

Mais depuis qu'il y avait le risque que quelqu'un – Severus se demandait bien qui, personne ne s'inquiétait jamais pour le Serpentard visqueux qu'il était – découvre ce qu'il se passait à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Tobias était passé maître dans l'art de frapper là où personne ne pourrait voir les traces de ses méfaits.

Pourtant, sous l'uniforme un peu miteux de Severus, les bleus étaient toujours là, et les cicatrices aussi. Mais qui s'en soucierait ?

 **A demain !**


	17. Fantôme

**Dix-Sept Octobre: Fantôme (100 mots)**

Une forme brumeuse se détacha de l'obscurité ambiante. Sans troubler le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir de l'orphelinat Wool, elle se pencha au dessus d'un lit en fer, dans lequel un petit garçon dormait, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture rappée.

Les lèvres diaphanes du fantôme se posèrent sur le front pâle de l'enfant en une caresse aérienne. Ensuite, la main menue et immatérielle vint caresser les mèches sombres.

Puis le fantôme chétif s'évapora, et le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut, ses draps serrés entre ses petits poings.

Et dans l'obscurité, Tom appela doucement :

« Maman ? »

 **A demain !**


	18. Saignement de nez

**Dix-huit Octobre: Saignement de nez (200 mots)**

Barty courait à en perdre haleine, ses semelles s'accrochant dans l'herbe mouillée, manquant plusieurs fois de le faire tomber. Mais c'était beaucoup pour drôle de courir à côté du chemin que dessus, alors le petit garçon continua sa course sur le bord de la piste humide, profitant d'une accalmie après trois longs jours d'averse.

L'enfant allait de plus en plus vite, et en contournant une grosse souche, il ne vit pas le rocher qui arrivait droit devant lui. Se prenant les pieds dedans, il bascula par dessus la pierre, et atterrit tête la première sur le sentier incrusté de petits cailloux qui lui écorchèrent les genoux et les mains.

Barty se releva péniblement, luttant contre les larmes. Il sentit alors un liquide chaud lui couler sur le menton. Il tira la langue et se lécha les lèvres. Ça avait un goût de boue et de sang, et ça venait de sa narine.

Barty renifla, et s'essuya le visage du revers de la main droite. Le saignement de nez s'arrêta vite, mais les petits doigts de l'enfant étaient couverts du liquide rouge. Un rouge carmin, si beau.

Barty fixa longuement le sang sur sa peau, incapable d'en détacher le regard.

 **A demain !**


	19. Grimoire

**Désolé du retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver de l'inspiration pour cet thème là. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Dix-Neuf Octobre: Grimoire (100 mots)**

Il l'avait trouvé entre deux gros volumes de la bibliothèque que sa maman avait créer en cachette dans la cave de la maison.

C'était un grimoire assez épais, aux pages gondolées, qui sentait la poussière.

Et en lettres d'or à moitié effacées, le titre indiquait : « Les Potions de grands pouvoirs ».

Severus ouvrit le livre, et regarda, fasciné, les gravures qui illustraient certaines pages. Il ne savait pas encore lire, mais les images étaient belles – bien que certaines lui fassent un peu peur.

C'était décidé, Severus deviendrait potionniste pour pouvoir recréer en vrai tous ces dessins !

 **Je poste le prochain chapitre dans la journée !**


	20. Citrouille

**Vingt Octobre: Citrouille (500 mots)**

« Bien, Barty, je vais chez Madame Guipure. Pendant cet temps, tu as le droit d'aller choisir un animal à la Ménagerie Magique. Mais ne te pars te promener seul sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »  
\- Oui maman.  
\- Je n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps. Sois sage, mon chéri. »

Madame Croupton déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, puis elle le laissa en face de l'animalerie, et parti refaire sa garde robe.

Barty s'empressa d'entrer dans la boutique, impatient d'avoir une boule de poils à chérir.

Le carillon tinta quand il poussa la porte de la boutique, et un puissant brouhaha engloba le jeune garçon, qui se mit à tourner la tête à gauche et à droite, regardant avec émerveillement les rats qui se lançaient dans l'ascension de petits ponts en bois, ainsi que les perroquets colorés qui chantaient à tue-tête.

Barty s'avança dans la boutique, qui était si pleine du sol au plafond qu'elle semblait aussi étroite qu'une galerie de niffleur.  
Et partout, des volatiles piaillaient, des rongeurs couinaient, et des reptiles sifflaient.

Mais la partie du magasin qui attira le plus l'œil de Barty fut celle dédiée aux félins.

Il y avait beaucoup de chats, endormis ou occupés à manger, et quelques fléreurs, qui eux semblaient plus d'humeur joueuse.

Le jeune garçon regarda les chats, et vint jouer et caresser les moins farouches.  
Finalement, parmi la dizaine de chats, deux attirèrent son attention plus que les autres. D'abord un gros félin, tout gris avec juste une tâche blanche sur le museau. Mais, à la réflexion, Barty pensa qu'il ne semblait pas très vif.  
L'autre était un jeune, noir et blanc, que le garçon laissa à une petite fille qui avait visiblement eu un coup de foudre pour le félin.

Ainsi, Barty se retrouva bien embêté, n'ayant pas trouvé d'animal qui lui plaisait vraiment, alors qu'il rêvait depuis des mois d'en avoir un.

Le garçon soupira, et se résigna à quitter l'animalerie seul.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir de la boutique, son pied s'accrocha à un carton posé dans un coin, le secouant rudement.  
Un couinement mécontentement s'en échappa alors.

Barty, intrigué, se pencha vers la boîte, et découvrit avec surprise un minuscule chaton aux poils hérissés, occupé à lisser son pelage roux.

La main de Barty vont grattouiller la tête du petit animal, qui releva alors le museau. Ses pattes, blanches comme des chaussettes, se posèrent contre la paroi du carton.

Le garçon remarqua alors que l'une de ses pattes arrières était tordue. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas avec les autres, personne ne devait en vouloir.

Mais Barty se fichait de savoir combien de gallions pouvait bien valoir un chat. C'était ce chaton là qu'il voulait.

Attrapant le félin entre ses mains, il le cala délicatement contre son torse. L'animal miaula joyeusement, et le jeune garçon sourit, ravi.

Et alors que sa mère repassait la porte de la Ménagerie Magique, Barty chuchota à l'oreille du chaton :

« Je vais t'appeler Citrouille. »

 **A demain !**


	21. Osseux

**Vingt-Et-Un Octobre: Osseux (100 mots)**

C'est le grand soir. Scabior enfile sa robe de Mangemort. Le tissu noir tombe sur les clavicules saillantes, et glisse sur ses hanches étroites comme un linceul.

Ses doigts osseux saisissent la capuche, la remontant sur les longues mèches brunes. Puis il recouvre sa belle gueule d'un masque ignoble, encore plus blanc que sa peau, qui ne laisse à découvert que ses yeux glauques comme l'eau stagnante.

Et enfin, Scabior secoue sa haute carcasse, et transplanne.

C'est le grand soir. À l'aube, ou le Maître aura triomphé, ou Scabior ne sera plus qu'un cadavre souillé de boue et de sang.

 **A demain !**


	22. Plaie ouverte

**Vingt-Deux Octobre: Plaie ouverte (200 mots)**

La demoiselle du bordel est allongée sur le dos, à peine recouverte de draps léger. C'est presque une enfant encore, et son rire est à se damner. C'est une de ces gamines forcées à grandir trop vite.

Scabior la regarde, et ses doigts errent dans les mèches rousses. Il effleure les paupières closes, le visage en cœur, la peau laiteuse. Elle est jolie, la demoiselle du bordel, avec ses courbes menues illuminées par le soleil se levant sur Londres.

Elle est si belle, avec ce pourpres sur les lèvres, et ce rubis au doigt – c'est Scabior qui lui a offert le bijou quelques semaines auparavant. Et sous les draps qui retombent sur ses hanches, il y a aussi du rouge. Le rouge du péché. Le rouge du meurtre.

Sous les draps, sur le ventre blanc, il y a une plaie ouverte.

Elle est si belle, la demoiselle du bordel, et Scabior l'aime tellement. Mais plus fort que l'amour, il y a l'honneur. Et lui ne peut échapper à cette doctrine Sang-Pur. Quand on faute, on répare.

Le jour vient, et la demoiselle du bordel est morte, emportant dans sa blessure un minuscule bout de son amour pour Scabior.

 **A demain !**


	23. Poison

**Vingt-Trois Octobre: Poison (100 mots)**

Un poison prend possession de son honneur.

Mais Bellatrix n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, et encore moins de détruire cette chose qui pourtant l'anéanti.

Parce que la chose est précieuse pour le Maître. Et Il sait que Bellatrix ne peut pas s'opposer à lui, parce qu'elle n'est que sa fidèle partisane, et parce qu'elle l'aime.

Il n'est pas beau, en fait, elle le trouve même répugnant à présent. Mais Il est son Seigneur.

Alors Bellatrix supporte cette humiliation bouillonnante, encore et encore.

Mais c'est sans aucun remord que, le 2 mai 1998, Bellatrix abandonne ce poison nommé Delphini.

 **A demain !**


	24. Enfermé

**Vingt-Quatre Octobre: Enfermé (100 mots)**

Enfermé. Ça y est, la cage est refermée, le corps longiligne ne verra plus le soleil.

La silhouette se tord et rit.

Car c'est étrange. C'est son fils qui s'échappe, mais c'est elle qui franchir la porte.

Ce sont ses mains à elle qui serrent les barreaux de la cellule. Ce sont ses mains à elle qui lui font mal.

Mais quand elle les regarde, elle voit des cals sur la peau, et les doigts sont un peu tordus.

Ce sont les mains de son petit Barty qu'elle regarde, mais c'est elle, sa mère, qui a rendez-vous avec les fossoyeurs.

 **A demain !**


	25. Cousu

**Vingt-Cinq Octobre: Cousu (100 mots)**

Fenrir regarde la fillette attachée au mur, puis ramasse la jolie poupée abandonnée par terre, et rit.

D'abord, il retire la minuscule robe rouge. Alors Travers déshabille la petite. Puis, décidant que les cheveux blonds ne lui vont pas du tout, il les enlève aussi.

Hop, envolées les belles boucles dorées, il n'y a plus qu'un crâne sanglant.

Fenrir grogne de satisfaction, et arrache les boutons cousus en guise d'yeux. Il regarde ensuite avec délectation la petite qui essaye d'échapper à la poigne de l'autre Mangemort.

Et, bout par bout, la poupée est décousue. Et la gamine ne hurle plus.

 **A demain !**


	26. Clown

**Vingt-Six Octobre: Clown (300 mots)**

Sirius entra avec sérénité dans la salle d'épreuve pour la BUSE de DFCM.

 _Si on avait demandé aux habitants de Poudlard quel mot pouvait être synonyme de Sirius Black, tous auraient répondu que l'adolescent était un véritable clown._

 _Bien sûr, le ton changeait selon la personne, ce pouvait être dit d'une voix amusé s'il s'agissait d'un élève de Gryffondor, ou soufflé avec exaspération par un professeur._

 _Mais pour tous, Sirius était un clown, un farceur invétéré toujours prêt à rire._

L'adolescent attendit avec un léger sourire que l'examinateur annonce le sujet pratique.

 _Pourtant, ils oubliaient une chose, tous. Un clown n'est qu'un maquillage, un clown n'est que fard à l'eau et poudre aux yeux._

D'un coup de baguette, l'employé du Ministère fit apparaître le sujet de l'examen sur un tableau noir. Et le jeune homme blêmit.

 _Sirius, lui, savait parfaitement que sous les couleurs bariolées, il y avait autre chose. Un coup de démaquillant, et tout s'effondrait, toutes les blagues redevenaient poussière._

L'adolescent respira un grand coup, se donnant un courage qu'il savait ne pas avoir.

 _Mais il devait maintenir l'illusion._

Et soudain, Walburga apparu devant son fils, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. L'adolescent eu un mouvement de recul.

Les traits déformés par la fureur se mouvèrent une seconde comme de la cire chaude, et un rictus cruel chassa la rage.

Sirius voulu stopper ce qui allait suivre, mais c'était trop tard, l'Epouvantard avait déjà ouvert la bouche.

« Puisque le Traître à ton Sang est trop supérieur pour nous, il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je raye de la tapisserie, n'est-ce pas ? »

La baguette de Sirius s'échappa de ses doigts pour venir rouler sur le sol, sous le regard incrédule de l'examinateur.

« Adieu, Sirius fils de personne. »

 _Le clown partit en fumée._

 **A demain !**


	27. Angoisse

**Vingt-Sept Octobre: Angoisse (100 mots)**

Scabior, il est comme les autres, il attend la Faucheuse, parce que Azkaban c'est pire que l'enfer.

Mais Scabior, il sait que le jour où il finira par crever, ce sera pour que ses débris soient balancés dans la fosse commune derrière la prison.

Et ça lui fait peur, tellement peur que même les Détraqueurs ne peuvent lui enlever cette angoisse d'atterrir dans un trou sans fond où son sang ira nourrir une terre aride.

Scabior, il rêve de cercueils lustrés, de sarcophages en or, de mausolées érigés vers le ciel.

Et après, il rit, de terreur et de désespoir.

 **A demain !**


	28. Araignée

**Vingt-Huit Octobre: Araignée (300 mots)**

Il était déjà là quand je suis née. D'après ma maman, son arrivée date du temps de mon arrière-arrière grand-mère.

Mon aïeule racontait que ce n'était alors qu'un tout petit bout d'humain, avec des cheveux en pagaille, de grands yeux verts, et une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Aujourd'hui, il a grandi, mais la cicatrice n'a pas bougé. Les cheveux et les yeux n'ont pas changé non plus d'ailleurs.

La dame qui empeste le parfum et qui crie beaucoup a bien essayé de couper sa tignasse une fois, mais dans la nuit, les cheveux bruns ont repoussé comme par _magie_.

Je le sais, j'étais là. Je veillais sur lui, garçonnet pleurant dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Vous comprenez, ce n'est qu'un humain, mais il était si jeune encore, je n'avais pas le cœur à le laisser seul dans le noir.  
Et puis, au fil des années, je me suis attachée à lui. J'ai même appris qu'il s'appelait Harry.

Les humains donnent de drôles de noms à leurs petits. Décidément, à force de marcher sur deux pattes, leur cerveau se détraque.

Et puis un jour, je l'ai vu partir, ce petit Harry fin comme une brindille.  
Forcément, j'étais un peu triste de me retrouver seule dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Mais il est revenu ! C'était au début de l'été, mes premiers bébés venaient juste de naître.  
J'étais contente, parce que le petit humain, il avait l'air heureux.

En plus, il ne m'a pas oublié. Au début, j'ai cru que si, parce qu'il ne dort plus dans le placard sous l'escalier maintenant.

Mais en fait, il a continué à venir me voir. Il m'a même ramené un gros biscuit hier.

Je crois qu'on s'aime bien, Harry et moi, même s'il n'est qu'un petit humain, et moi une araignée.

 **A demain !**


	29. Asphyxie

**Vingt-Neuf Octobre: Asphyxie (100 mots)**

Le corps chuta lourdement sur la longue table lambrissée. La respiration de Severus se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Charity gémit de douleur, et son regard clair croisa les yeux noirs de son collègue. Une faible étincelle d'espoir traversa alors ses pupilles brillantes de larmes. Mais Severus n'avait à cet instant aucun pouvoir. Ni le pouvoir de la sauver, ni même celui de l'achever sans douleur.

Une sensation d'étouffement pris Severus à la gorge lorsqu'il vit Nagini ramper vers la jeune femme.

Et quand la voix tremblante de Charity s'éleva sous les rires des Mangemorts, le suppliant inutilement, ce fut l'asphyxie.

 **A demain !**


	30. Dents

**Trente Octobre: Dents (100 mots)**

Un violent coup dans la mâchoire fit dangereusement bouger une de ses molaires, et Severus s'effondra par terre, complètement sonné.

Décidément, son paternel avait bouffé du lion ce soir.  
Ou alors il avait liquidé sa paye en bouteilles descendues au bar du coin. Plus probable, ça.

Les coups durèrent longtemps encore, jusqu'à ce que le géniteur soit essoufflé. À ce moment là, il avait déjà frôlé les étoiles.

Plus tard, Severus crierait vengeance. Et pour tous les bleus sur sa peau, pour tout le sang qui avait tâché le parquet et pour toutes les dents qu'il avait perdu, Tobias payerait.

 **A demain !**


	31. Marionnette

**Trente-Et-Un Octobre: Marionnette (300 mots)**

Acte _I_

Regulus est une marionnette, un joli pantin de bois clair, de ceux qu'on manipule avec la plus grande attention.

Son visage, un véritable travail d'orfèvre, est fait d'une bouche charnue tracée à la peinture rouge, surmontée par un nez droit. Au milieu du portrait aristocratique, ce sont deux saphirs enchâssés sous les sourcils arqués. Les yeux semblent recouverts d'un vernis, tant ils brillent, à peine voilés par des boucles noires qui retombent sur le front.

Enfin, les pommettes hautes sont rehaussées d'un corail, pétale rose sur le blanc dont est poudré toute la silhouette.

Il est beau, Regulus. Mais il n'est qu'une pauvre poupée figée, Regulus.

 _Acte II_

Regulus est un pantin superbe, maintenu droit par des principes arriérés et traditions poussiéreuses.

Une cravate verte passée autour du cou, le tissu frotte contre le bois, toujours plus, jusqu'à brûler tout le corps si gracile. Elle s'embrase, la marionnette. Bientôt, on en fera un grand feu de joie.

Regulus se perd dans les flammes, il est déjà élevé sur le bûcher, le pantin royal.

 _Acte III_

Regulus, il est passé de main en main, sa charpente calcinée suit le mouvement. Un pantin ne lutte pas, il subi. Alors la poupée, elle se laisse faire quand la poigne féroce de Tom agrippe sa carcasse fragile.

La silhouette chétive, elle dort dans une prison de brocart et de velours.

 _Acte IV_

Tom, il la maltraite, la petite poupée de bois. Et les fils d'araignée qui maintiennent Regulus droit, ils s'effilochent. Le pantin croule sous les mouvements du Maître, et le feu de la cire chaude écorche lentement l'ombre fardée de blanc.

Coup de théâtre !

Regulus vole en éclat, tout s'arrache, aucune amarre ne peut le retenir.

Enfin, la marionnette coupe ses fils, et s'envole en un souffle de cendres.

 _Rideau_

 **FIN**

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et pour m'avoir suivi pendant tout ce mois d'Octobre. J'espère que vous aurez apprécier cette série de drabbles, dites-moi si vous souhaiteriez voir une deuxième édition l'année prochaine.**_

 _ **Si vous aimez mes drabbles, je vous invite à aller voir mon autre série "Enluminures" (Je poste un chapitre chaque dimanche).**_

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouveaux textes ! ( Je compte faire le challenge du Calendrier de l'Avent, j'espère que vous serez aussi enthousiastes en Décembre que ce mois-ci :p)**_

 **A.T.S Ludwig, qui vous souhaite un Joyeux Halloween !**


End file.
